Life Is hella fun
by Tina Muller
Summary: In an AU without drugs, Frank or Mark Jefferson, Rachel Amber tries to come to terms with her relationship to Chloe Price. Seven short snippets of their life together, thematically very loosely based on the names of the Seven Deadly Sins, because of course Rachel would want to break all of them for Chloe. Life is hella fun after all, so why not make the best of it?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Life Is Strange. If I did, Amberprice would be the endgame.

* * *

 **Envy**

Rachel watched the skaters casually talking to Chloe Price. Last term, she had helped out Justin when he was failing algebra. Officially, she had painted it as "just helping where needed", knowing it was not true at all. If Chloe Price did attend her classes, she usually sat with these skaters. So Rachel Amber had deduced that they would be the perfect source of information about Chloe; the hella mysterious girl of Blackwell Academy. Even her locker held precious little information about her - Rachel might have looked at it by total chance when Chloe had opened it once. Or twice. Or thrice.

There was no really reliable source and Rachel hated it. How the hell was she supposed to actually talk to Chloe one day if there wasn't even anything to talk about? She had noted Chloe in chemistry, the one class they shared if Chloe decided to be there. There was something about her - the way she just seemed to give literally zero fucks and the confidence with which she carried herself that appealed to her. Rachel envied her a tiny bit at first, before beginning to envy the people that actually did talk with Chloe - Steph, Mikey, Justin, Trevor, even that creep Eliot. Once or twice their gazes might have met and every time, Rachel couldn't help but look away from the ocean blue. Being Blackwell's Drama Club star, she knew all about acting. And Chloe Elisabeth Price was hella good at acting herself, trying to hide how broken she actually was.

So when Justin handed Chloe his skateboard and she smiled at him before the irrational sense of envy filled her up for a moment before she shook it off. She should really try and talk to her one day, but Chloe would probably brush her off, expecting another person out there to get her, claiming Rachel would only be mocking her. "I wouldn't do anything like that, Chloe", she thought, "but I would hella try to fix you if you allowed me to actually touch you." Not that this would do any good. At the moment, it felt as if she had stumbled into one of Shakespeare's plays - and not a comedy. But she could dwell on that later, when school was over, before she would head to watch Firewalk in a surprise gig at the old mill tonight.

* * *

 **Greed**

She would never forget this evening, or at least the very best part of it: Standing on stage with Chloe, this time actually starring in a comedy. Going off script had been easy for Rachel, who had read most of Shakespeare's works. It had been almost too easy, pouring her heart out to Chloe Price, looking into her eyes, drowning in them, but somehow she had forced her voice to sound as steadily as she did not feel like. Was there anything steady in her life anymore? At least anything besides that one hand she was holding onto right now.

Part of her hoped that Chloe would take it; hoped and feared it at the same time. The last 48 hours had been the most intense in her entire life. From the Firewalk concert where she did not only see Chloe, but admired her, helped her out and then spent the evening with her; to the crazy day of skipping school. How she had pushed Chloe into giving her the belt...the way Chloe had stared at her and how she enjoyed it. Then their train ride, the not totally unexpected knowledge that she would not be Chloe's first that still hurt, and then playing two truths and a lie. Pirate, ey?

Shouting at Chloe in the junkyard was a real low point though. Rachel hadn't expected a declaration of Chloe's feelings. While this would have elated here on any other day, it only served to break her heart even more in that moment. And when she caressed Chloe's cheek, feeling the warm, wet tears, she had so desperately wanted to kiss her - but Rachel walked away instead. Pathetic, just like she usually was. There was no chance she would walk away from Chloe ever again, though; she had vowed that to herself. "Chloe! What would it take to convince you?" Rachel whispered, standing under a lamppost somewhere in an empty street. No acting, lying or games intended. "How about...um…" Chloe leaned closer with closed eyes only to back out again and Rachel sighed inwardly - so she had to do this now? For real? But then the realization hit her; Chloe wanted this obviously as much as she did.

"Oh", she said instead and grabbed Chloe's wrists. This couldn't be so hard, could it? Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Chloe's, breathing in the mixture of tobacco and fresh grass, letting go. Afraid of overstepping her boundaries, she ended the kiss, only to be overwhelmed by the need for more. She was hungry for a longer kiss, greedy for Chloe. "Was that convincing enough?" Fortunately, years of impro-games in theatre class did not abandon her now, when Rachel was unable to think clearly. "Ye-" Chloe began, but never finished, as their lips crashed again, this time longer and more passionate; her hands on Chloe's face and hers on Rachel's back; and still, not enough to truly satisfy Rachel Amber in that moment.

* * *

 **Lust**

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want. Are you sure?" It was an evening in July, Rachel's birthday just a few days away. "Yeah, Chloe." They were alone at Chloe's house as David had taken Joyce out for a movie and a nice late meal afterwards. Hearing about this, Rachel knew what else was going to happen that evening...well, if Chloe ever got to work. "I so shouldn't have told you that you are my first in everything", Rachel complained.

While she was known around Blackwell as a bit of a whore - fuck Victoria - she hadn't even kissed anyone until that evening with Chloe after The Tempest. It was something she hadn't really wanted to tell Chloe, afraid of her reaction, but one night, lying in bed wide awake even after her self-induced orgasm; she knew she couldn't lie about it. In a way, it was worth it for the incredulous look on Chloe's face - hella difficult to impress Chloe Price, but she managed it the whole time. "Damn, I am sorry, I would have asked...for your bracelet, if I had known." Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes, she loved Chloe, but there were times when she was just hella dense.

"Then it's a good thing I took the initiative in the end. And you do know how much I enjoy kissing you." A blush crept up on Chloe's face. "You know, I...I just wanted to love the person I am making these experiences with", she admitted, burying one hand in her girlfriend's hair and pulling her in another kiss, falling back on the bed and pulling Chloe with her. This wasn't enough, though; there were still way too many layers of clothes between them. Reaching out and trying to tear off Chloe's shirt, she found her hands unable to move, held tight in Chloe's own. "No, Rach."

Of course. How could she have ever believed that someone like Chloe could love someone like her? The feeling of rejection surged up, until Chloe leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "We are taking it slowly this time. Fuck, Rach, you have no idea what you do to me. But I will make this right. The next time you can rip my clothes off me with your teeth, if you like, promised. I love you, you know?" And all the way back from rejection to arousal. "I love you, too", Rachel replied and when Chloe finally took her t-shirt off her and started to kiss her neck, and Rachel closed her eyes, hungry for Chloe, eager for what would be happening now.

* * *

 **Sloth**

"We should probably get up." Heck, one of them should perhaps say that, probably Rachel herself as she was considered the more sensible part of the pair. Nobody said that, of course, as it was an early Sunday morning. Outside, it was obviously raining heavily and Rachel closed her eyes, listening to the raindrops falling on the Madsen/Price home. Next to her, her girlfriend was breathing evenly in her sleep. This reminded Rachel of the beginning of their relationship, how she almost stalked the infamous Chloe Price, half-afraid to be caught staring, and half-hoping that Chloe might notice and head over to her.

Luckily this was easier, and if someone would walk in on them or Chloe woke up, she could just pretend she hadn't been awake since 7.23 am. Who cares about getting up? Some laziness should be allowed on an early morning on a weekend. Silently, she studied Chloe's face. During one of their pseudo-therapy talks, Chloe had confessed to her how often she had nightmares about her father's death. But they had become a lot less frequent in her presence and at the moment Chloe did not look like a 19-years old woman, but a lot younger, perhaps even younger than at the time of their first kiss. She couldn't help but reach out and slowly remove a strand of blue hair that had fallen in Chloe's face. "Stalker much?" the blue-haired woman whispered and Rachel looked at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she wanted to know, while being sure that this would be a really bad idea, she was still too tired to pull off the perfect act, and also far too lazy to do that around Chloe anymore. "Long enough to notice you staring at me. But don't stop just know, Rachel, you can totally stare at me like that 24/7; although I can think of much better stuff to do on an early Saturday morning." Smirking at her girlfriend, Chloe buried one hand in Rachel's hair and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

 **Gluttony**

"Just this one glass of wine and I swear I am done with alcohol for the next six months." Chloe laughed so loudly that Rachel couldn't help but glare at her. "You said that just two glasses earlier." Rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed, Rachel huffed. "Well, the six cans of beer in front of you do speak volumes, but I am probably still too sober to properly understand what they say." Noticing the tone in her girlfriend's voice, Chloe couldn't help but smile. "They were totally fucking begged me to drink them. Swear."

It was Rachel's 19th birthday and she had turned off her phone, wanting to be alone with Chloe for the day. So Chloe had driven them to the Two Whales, where they shared an enormous breakfast and later ordered pizza for both of them, and probably also for Joyce, David and three other persons. And somehow, she had managed to get wine and beer, Rachel remembered. This being her final birthday in the Bay of Doom, she was glad for the alcohol and the pizza. "Thanks, Chloe. Thanks for the day." And she meant it. Of course, Rachel would not be opposed to going out and setting something on fire, but perhaps arson and the late July did not mix well. Mayhap.

"This isn't all, though", Chloe finally managed to murmur and Rachel lifted an eyebrow, surprised. Both of them were slightly drunk, heading somewhere else was out of question. "I have something for you. If you want it, I mean. Fuck. This is hella difficult." She totally adored hearing Chloe using that catchphrase of hers and leaned closer to the blue-haired woman. "It used to be my mother's", Chloe explained and pulled a ring with a small diamond from her pocket. Damn. This was too much for Rachel, far too much. "Are you proposing to me?" Was this for real? Chloe nodded as nonchalant as possible and kept looking at her - still - girlfriend.

No getting out of this one then. She hadn't planned that far ahead when she studied Chloe from afar, not when she basically proposed to her during The Tempest, not when they kissed for the first time under that lamppost...not when they had sex and she had to accept that she was in way over her head. But as she watched the hopeful ocean-blue eyes in front of her; suddenly way too sober, Rachel decided that nothing mattered but her. Let these jerks joke about us, they will never have something like this relationship, and if everything fails, there are always more...fiery options to deal with them.

"Yes." Fuck, was she really crying? Chloe smiled at her and slowly placed the engagement ring on Rachel's right ring finger. "It was the same ring my father gave to my mother", she told Rachel. Yeah - definitely crying now. Chocking on her words for maybe the first time in her life - hella eloquent, Amber - she decided to lean in for a kiss instead.

* * *

 **Wrath**

Fuck them. Fuck all of them. She hated them with such a passion that she wondered whether staring hard enough might be enough to engulf them in flames. It was the final time she had to set foot on the campus of Blackwell Academy, the time she would be handed her diploma. Truth be told, she was extremely glad that she had managed to dodge the bullet of the graduation speech.

It had been partly easier than Rachel had expected, as she took advantage of being with Chloe, one of the persons Principal Wells hated the most. So when the prom night was coming up, Rachel had used all of her seduction skills to...um…coerce Chloe into going there with her. After a really steamy make-out session, the blue-haired women agreed, shaking her head and muttering "The things I do for love." In the end, it was more fun than they had expected. Chloe was looking smashingly in the simple white shirt and tight black trousers, looking as if she truly belonged at Rachel's side, who beamed all night long. Rumour had it that Rachel had even murmured something about "gay pride" to Wells, but, as life needs a little mystery, she had never elaborated that.

All she had to do now was to make it through this ceremony, keeping her cool. Her parents weren't there, not that she had expected it. Instead, Chloe, Joyce and David were providing the moral support for her. Apparently fixing his car together allowed Chloe and David to be at least on civil terms with each other. Hmm. She was one to talk, having spent the whole Principal's speech imagining herself and Chloe setting fire to Blackwell: Just them, sneaking in late at night, with gallons of gasoline and matches to light it up. Looking at Chloe, she allowed a small smile on her face. People were already wondering and whispering why the Price/Madsen family was here for her instead of her own, but fuck people.

Fuck her father, too. Chloe gave her an encouraging nod and a smile in return, as if she tried to calm her girlf-fiancée down. She had asked her on her birthday after all and Rachel had laughed and told her about The Tempest and that Chloe might probably have agreed to an engagement back then. The irony of Chloe trying to calm her down was not lost on Rachel. Joyce had called them hell raisers; her adopted mother said that both of them were forces of nature.

Rachel was sure that if she hadn't been born a Leo, the only other zodiac that might have fit her fiery personality would have been the Aries. She was fire, she was flames, she was beauty and she was destruction at the same time. Chloe wasn't fire and both of them knew that, no matter how heated things got between them, no matter how her touch made Rachel feel as if she were aflame. No, Chloe wasn't fire, but that didn't mean she was any bit less dangerous than Rachel herself. Water - the Pisces' element - fit her way better. Her blue-haired partner in crime and life was more of a tsunami than a wildfire, or maybe even some water tornado.

The people next to her clapped, so Rachel Amber clapped as well; always being the perfect actress, a fake smile on her face. In the crowd, Chloe Price did notice the way her eyes were almost burning. Love or hate, Rachel would do everything passionately. Right now, she closed her eyes, before opening them and grabbing her diploma. Inside her head, though, Rachel Dawn Amber and Chloe Elisabeth Price had just finished to soak the monument of Jeremiah Blackwell in a hella lot of gasoline.

And while the Principal spoke whatever nonsense principals say, Rachel dropped the imaginary match. Blackwell was well on fire, and now nobody would ever again make fun of Chloe here, calling her poor and asking her what kind of material she had so she could blackmail Rachel Amber to pose as her girlfriend. Just thinking of that made her mentally move over to the football field. Let's see how much these homophobes enjoy playing on dirt as opposed to that soft grass.

* * *

 **Pride**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chloe had asked her for what felt like the thousands time. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. Damn, if Chloe kept going on like that she might have probably been able to talk Rachel out of this, but fortunately Rachel was stubborn enough herself. "Why, I ask thou, do thou keep questioning thyself?" Chloe gave her an incredulous look and rolled her eyes. Trust Chloe Price to have a fiancée that could make up some Shakespearean stuff out of the nowhere.

"We've been over this already. You are Rachel fucking Amber and I am Chloe fuckup Price, the high school dropout. If we do this, there will be no backing out and you know it, Rach." It was indeed an old discussion and one that always served well to piss Rachel off. "Stop that. You know we were in for the full ride as soon as I grabbed your hand in that old mill. I don't care that you didn't finish school, I mean, you got expelled for me. That's hella devoted, wouldn't you say so? And all these times you drove me to school because we got too caught up having early morning sex? So you dropped out, but you made hella sure I didn't."

Her blue-haired lover sighed. "I just want to do this right, you know. It's damn hard." One kiss later, Rachel replied. "You are good at tattooing. You are good with cars. You are good at repairing other stuff, too. You fixed me when I fell apart." This process had been a double-edged one; she had helped putting Chloe back together as well, giving her that smile back. "I am proud of you and what you did. So what if I am Rachel Amber and you are Chloe Price? You are mine and if the IDs' are that important to you, you should be eager to marry me." The soft smile on Chloe's face was almost instantly replaced with her signature smirk.

"What? Not taking my surname, Amber?" Rachel rolled her eyes, they had been over this before. "I love you, but Rachel Price sounds...like that horror movie character that dies first. And don't you even dare to suggest a name merging and come up with something like 'Amberprice', Chloe." The punk finally opened the truck door. "No more stalling then. If you want this as much as I do, having you by my side will be perhaps the proudest achievement in this life." They exchanged a quick glance. "But, Rach...seriously...'Amberprice'? That sounds so fucking gay." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Hella gay."


End file.
